gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1991 BEVERLY - Limited Edition 20.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 47006
This Handcrafted, Limited Edition Gotz Doll BEVERLY was produced in 1991; she measures 52cm/20.5" tall and has Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 47006. She has "rooted" long, straight red hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is worn in a braided bun with a white ribbon. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE with an PINWHEEL eye design. BEVERLY is a Limited Edition, Handcrafted Doll doll designed and produced by Gotz with a total limited edition quantity of 2000 dolls produced. In her original catalog photo, BEVERLY is shown carrying a blue woven hat basket with blue wrist ribbon, with a white and pink bouquet of flowers. Handcrafted Dolls Handcrafted Dolls are dolls designed and crafted with the purpose of being passed down from generation to generation. These dolls are not intended for vigorous child play as Play Dolls are but are intended instead, to be a “beginner” collector doll (unlike Artist Dolls, which are considered true Collector Dolls). This particular handcrafted Doll is designed and produced by Gotz; it is mass-produced in limited edition numbers and in limited quantities. Each doll comes with a special wrist bracelet and Doll ID Tag along with a separate authentic "Certificate of Authenticity." In addition, each doll will be stamped and physically signed on their torso by a Gotz doll artist; the stamp will also include the limited edition number (ex. 2nd Limited Edition) and each doll will be numbered in the following format: “__/__” (the first number refers to where in the limited quantity that doll was produced/the second number refers to the total quantity of dolls produced). Dolls typically have wigged hair made from a high-quality material such as Kanekalon fiber, although some dolls will still have rooted hair. Most Gotz handcrafted dolls have sleepy-eyes; they may be made from hand-blown glass or from a higher quality plastic than that used in a Play Doll's eyes. Outfits are made from very fine materials and delicate fabrics, oftentimes with elaborate designs and multiple layers and/or pieces. For all of the reasons mentioned above, these dolls are slightly-to-moderately worth more than a "Play Doll", but are worth less than a Handcrafted Limited Edition doll designed by a specific Doll Artist (click here to read the differences between these two types of Handcrafted Dolls). __TOC__ CATALOG INFORMATION *Doll Name: BEVERLY *Year Produced: 1991 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 47006 *Doll Artist Name: ENTER *Total Number of Limited Editions: 2000 *Total Quantity of Limited Edition Dolls Produced: UNKNOWN *Height in cm/inches: 52cm/20.5" *Doll Category: Limited Edition, Handcrafted Doll *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification in English: SOFT STANDING DOLL *Neckstamp Markings: Gotz 90 136/17 CL (initials) *Facial Mold Designer: Carin Lossnitzer *Doll Collection/Series/Line: ENTER PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS *Hair Color: RED HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with tightly curled bangs *Hair Description: Long, straight red hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is worn in a braided bun with white ribbon. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Hair Material: KANEKALON *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES **SLEEPY-EYE: Eyes open/close when doll's position is changed. *Eye Design: PINWHEEL **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. *'Skin Color': Light-Skinned *'Additional Physical Characteristics:' NONE/UNKNOWN Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up (i.e. an "articulation value") to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. ARTICULATION *'Body Type': SOFT BODY *'Torso Material': CLOTH *'Articulation Locations': NONE *'Articulation Type': NONE/NON-ARTICULATED: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Ex. Soft-bodied dolls/baby dolls will fit within this category. Certificate of Authenticity Please include a photo example of this doll's original Certificate of Authenticity. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in (see photo above for physical appearance). Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Kanekalon Haired Dolls Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:20.5" Doll Category:Red Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Pinwheel Eyes Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:Dolls with Baskets, Flowers Category:Gotz 90 136/17 CL Category:Facial Mold: 1990 RAYLENE